Broken Heart, Ture Love Found
by Aragornrules
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Default Chapter

Broken Heart, And True Love Found

Summary

Kagome is new at Shikon no Tama High School where her best friend Sango has attended for a year and half now. Excited to see her life long friend Kagome anticipates the first day of school. Friends will be made as well as enemies at this school and someone she thought she could trust will hurt Kagome. And someone she thought hated her will help her open her heart and he will bring back a little boy from her past.


	2. Chapter One Old and New Freinds Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters.

Chapter One

Old and New Friends found

Beep, Beep, Beep. Kagome Higurashi rolls over in her sleep hitting the alarm clock Drifting back to her dreams she was having a really good one for once, she dreamt it was the first day at her new school and she was going to get to see her life long friend Sango.

"Wait a minute" Kagome sat bolt up right in bed "I do get to see Sango today"

"KAGOME HIGURASHI YOU GET UP THIS MINUTE YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Mrs. Higurashi yells from downstairs. "I'm up mom" Kagome yells back. Swinging her legs over the bed and standing there looking at the clock. "Its 6:00am, school doesn't start till 8:10am" grabbing her towel and opening the door as her mom is coming up the stairs "hey mom why is my alarm set for 6:00am? The school is only 10mins away" Mrs. Higurashi looks at her daughter and smiles "well you do take your time getting ready"

Kagome just sighs "well today I will prove I can get ready as fast as anyone else" she stomps off into the bathroom and starts to run the water for a shower. Standing in the shower washing her long black hair Kagome's Mind starts to wander back to when her and her mom left this shrine to move in with her dad.

__

"Kagome why do you have to leave?" A little girl in little pink dress with long brown hair says crying. "Cause my daddy wants us to move in with him" Kagome says also crying "I don't want to go but I have to" They hug each other as Mrs. Higurashi comes out holding her slightly bigger stomach. "Come on Kagome we have to go now"

Kagome and Sango hug then Kagome stands back and hold's out her hand Sango takes it.

"Best Friends forever?" Kagome says tears streaming down her cheeks. "Best Friends till the end" Sango says wiping her eyes.

Kagome wipes her face from where she was crying. "Dad died last year in a car crash and me and mom moved back in with Gramp's at the shrine. Now I get to see my best friend again. But what if she does not like me anymore? What if she has changed so much?" The water turns cold and Kagome jumps back "shit I was in here that long" turns of the water and wraps a towel around herself and her hair. Going to her room she looks at the clock, "Its 6:45, I have to hurry" starts to dry her hair and dress and apply makeup. When she is all done she looks at her self in the mirror she is wearing a light blue T-shirt with a picture of a cat on it. And a short black skirt her green eyes are enhanced by the light purple eye shadow she put on. She looks at the clock again 7:15am "Oh no I am supposed to meet Sango at he locker in 15mins I have to find her locker before I can meet her I am going to be so late" Kagome grabs her bag and runs downstairs. "Sorry Mom no time for breakfast. You were right and I was wrong. Love ya lots bye"

Kagome runs down the street and up the school steps bumping into some guy with long silver hair "ops sorry" continues running. Goes upstairs to the lockers Sango said she would meet her at. Finding herself a locker as she looks around as she thinks to herself.

__

What if I can't find her? What if she does not recognize me?

Kagome opens an empty locker and puts her books in grabbing the ones she will need. Two lockers down there are two girls talking. One is a human with long brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a pink T-shirt with a tiger on the front and a black skirt. She has Pink eye shadow on and lively eyes. She is talking to the other girl excitedly. The other girl looks to be a wolf demon (Demons and humans coincide in this) with long red hair up in a ponytail and fascinating green eyes. She is wearing a purple blouse and black skirt. Kagome watches the one girl in pink _Man she looks so familiar _listens to their conversation.

The red hair girl says "Well Sango if she said she was going to be here she will come"

Sango nods her head "Your Right Ayame, I am so excited I get to see her again."

Kagome's heart stops _Did she call her Sango?_ Kagome walks over Sango has her back to her "uh excuse me" Kagome starts "but I couldn't help but here the name Sango" looks at the red haired girl "was I correct?" Sango turns around "Yes you were I am Sango, How can I…" Sango sees Kagome and just stops mid-sentence "KAGOME?" She yells A few people turn and stare. Kagome nods her head and smiles. "SANGO" they both embrace hugging each other tightly for a few minutes then Sango lets go. "You're here, I missed you so much." Kagome smiles "I know same here" Ayame stands there oblivious to them both. Sango then gasps and turns to Ayame "I am so sorry." She turns back to Kagome. 'Kagome this is my friend Ayame." Ayame nods, as does Kagome. "Its nice to meet you Kagome I have heard a lot about you.' Kagome smiles "its nice to meet you to." Sango grins happily then grabs Kagome's hand "Come on you have to meet everyone else."

Sango drags Kagome down the hall laughing and giggling about stuff that has happened to her over the years. Ayame follows happy to see her friend Sango so cheerful. Sango drags Kagome into the Cafeteria where there are groups of kids sitting talking to friends and waiting for class to start. Sango marches right over to this big group of kids that are sitting at two tables all talking. They all look up and smile at Sango or nod. One guy skirts closer to Sango and Kagome smiling mischievously. Sango looks at everyone and smiles "Guys I would like you to meet my best friend Kagome we have known each other forever." Sango turns to Kagome "Now this is Shippou he is the youngest in are group" Sango points at this little kitsune youkai (Fox Demon) He has a cute face with little fox ears and red hair tied back in a pony tail. He has cute blue eyes and is wearing an orange T-shirt and blue jean. "Now this is Kouga" Sango says not stopping her introductions long enough for Kagome to say hi. Sango is pointing at a wolf demon that looks very much like a human he has ice blue eyes and short brown hair. He is wearing a brown T-shirt and blue jeans. "And this guy here is new to his name is Naraku" Sango points at a man sitting in a corner slightly alone. He looks human he has long black hair and is wearing a Grey T-shirt and black pants the thing that catches Kagome off guard though are his lifeless eyes. Sango looks at Kagome then points at another guy " Now this is Sesshoumaru but we all call him Sessy" Sesshoumaru glares at Sango while everyone snickers. Sesshoumaru is a dog demon with long silver white hair Wearing a red T-shirt and black pants. He has brown eyes that seem to pull you into them. Sango then points at a girl sitting on Sessy's lap "This is Rin" Rin smiles she is a human with long brown hair in a pony tail she has green eyes and is wearing a white T-shirt with a teddy bear on it and blue jeans. Sango Turns sharply and looks at a guy who is standing behind her "What do you think you are doing? You had better keep your hands to yourself" He nods his head "Now Kagome this is Miroku he is a lecherous Hentai" Kagome smiles Miroku is a human with shirt brown hair tied at the back in a small ponytail. He is wearing dark blue top and black jeans. Kagome turns around as to more people walk up. Looking at the guy Kagome blushes slightly noticing it was him that she ran into in the hall. Sango smiles "Now this guy here is Sessy's younger brother. His name is Inu Yasha" Kagome smiles as she looks at Inu Yasha closely his is only half demon with long silver hair and brown eyes. Her eyes roam to the top of his head where he has cute adorable doggie ears. He is wearing red T-shirt and black jeans. Sango looks at Kagome then at the girl next to him. "Inu Yasha who is this?" Everyone looks at the girl next to him who looks a lot like Kagome. Inu Yasha takes her hand "This is Kikyo my girlfriend. She is new here but we have been dating for 3 weeks now." Kikyo looks just like Kagome but her face has a more hardened expression and she is wearing a white T-shirt and red skirt. Kagome looks ate everyone and is about to say hello when she feels something rubbing her but. She turns around and sees Miroku feeling her ass. " Kagome's face goes red and she smacks Miroku and everyone in the cafeteria can here it. "YOU HENTIA" everyone looks at Kagome and smiles. Kagome smiles back "Well Its nice to meet everyone" they all nod their head as the bell rings. "Well we had better get to class" Sango says as her and Kagome step over Miroku who is laying on the ground with a red hand print on his face.

Well I really hope you like this. I tried this story before but I got really sick and was unable to update it so I started again. Well reviews are welcome the more reviews and the faster I get this story up. Thanks everyone. If I do not get and reviews for this story I will not right any more chapters.


End file.
